swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W15/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 10.04.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:04 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 03:30 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 06:28 George Frideric Handel - Agrippina (2003) Dynamic (I) 09:13 George Frideric Handel - Poro, Ré dell'Indie (1994) Opus 111 (I) 12:00 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 15:08 Leonardo Leo - L'Alidoro (2008) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 17:45 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 20:47 Antonio Vivaldi - Griselda (2005) Naïve (I) 23:21 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 11.04.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:22 Leonardo Vinci - La Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 04:27 Leonardo Vinci - Catone in Utica (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording 08:20 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) 12:03 Alessandro Scarlatti - Ishmael (1992) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording 13:40 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 16:58 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 19:31 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Atys (1987) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 22:21 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 12.04.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:23 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 03:40 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 06:09 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 09:18 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 11:17 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14:35 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 18:08 George Frideric Handel - Deidamia (2002) Virgin Classics (I) 21:08 George Frideric Handel - Ezio (2008) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 13.04.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:14 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) Jean-Philippe Rameau - Anacréon (1995) Archiv-Pro (F) Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 14.04.2017 - Friday/Freitag Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording Gaetano Donizetti - Elisabetta al castello di Kenilworth (1989) Fonit Cetra (I) Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 15.04.2017 - Saturday/Samstag Gioachino Rossini - Demetrio e Polibio (1992) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Gioachino Rossini - Aureliano in Palmira (?) Opera Rara (I) Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 16.04.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag Ferruccio Busoni - Die Brautwahl (1975) Gala (D) Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) Sergei Prokofiev - Iván el Terrible (2001) RTVE (ES) George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 21:15 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 23:48 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 15/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017